


A GerFin Valentine

by LukaTheSelkie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaTheSelkie/pseuds/LukaTheSelkie
Summary: Sweden x Prussia is only hinted at, the main focus of this is Germany and Finland. Finland gives Germany chocolates and roses for Valentines Day! How will he react?
Relationships: Finland/Germany, Germany/Finland, Prussia/Sweden, Sweden/Prussia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	A GerFin Valentine

Tino takes a deep breath, and knocks on the door to Ludwig’s house. He clutches the bouquet of red roses and the heart shaped box holding chocolates close to his chest. He hears shuffling inside, and internally panics as the person moves closer to the door. He should just leave them on the ground! There’s no reason he has to face Ludwig! The chocolates have his name on them, so it’s very possible he could… But then he wouldn’t know who they’re from. The lock clicks, and Tino decides that’s perfectly acceptable, his heart can’t take potentially being denied, and he practically throws the items in front of the door. He turns and runs, around the side of the house so he won’t be seen, and holds his breath as he hears the door swing open.

“Hallo?” Comes Ludwig’s voice, deeper than normal from morning misuse, and Tino shudders. Why does he always have to be sexy? There’s a noise of confusion, soft shuffling, then the door closing. Tino lets out the breath he had been holding explosively. “Finland?” He cringes in on himself, and slowly lifts his head to look toward the voice. Of course Ludwig is smart enough to realize the one that gave him the gifts must not be too far. Tino waves awkwardly at him, cheeks flushed crimson. In his head, he notes that the German’s hair contrasts well with red. “Jou should come in.” Yes, he should.

“Jou are avare red roses are a symbol of romantic intentions in Germany?”

“Joo,” Tino says shortly.

“Und jou even made sure to honour ze odd number rule.”

“Joo, I did.” He shifts uncomfortably in the chair, feeling miserable. Ludwig wasn’t supposed to catch him in the act! Not after he decided to run, anyway. Until that moment he had fully intended to face him with the gifts, but… He lets out a quiet sigh. He’s afraid of being rejected. That’s the only answer as to why he had run so suddenly. He looks up at the German brothers with only his eyes. Gilbert’s eyes catch his, and immediately flare with anger.

“Ich can’t believe jou! Giving mein kleiner Bruder such—such—such misleading gifts!” He slams his hands down on the table in front of Tino, but the Finnish man doesn’t flinch. He’s been through much worse than an angry, overprotective brother. He forces back a smirk when he hears Gilbert cuss under his breath. Someone didn’t get the reaction they wanted. “Jou apologize! Right now! Und say it ist some sort of sick joke! Mein Bruder does not need anozer letdown on Valentine’s Day!” Letdown? This is the first Tino is hearing about a letdown, but then again he isn’t exactly actively in Ludwig’s life. He shakes his head slowly.

“I have no intentions of hurting him. I don’t know what happened in the past, but I truly-“ he cuts himself short, cheeks tinted pink. He turns his head away, not daring to look at either brother. He doesn’t want to admit he’s helplessly in love with Ludwig. Not out loud, at least.

“Truly vhat? Vant to hurt him? Vant to lead him on? Vant to-” Tino cuts him off, starting to get angry.

“Ei! That is not where I was going with that and you know it!”

“Zen tell me vhat jou meant! Ozervise get out of mein house und take jour flovers und chocolates vith jou!”

“It is Ludwig’s house as well! Unless you both want me gone, I will not be leaving! You know what I think? I think you’re jealous! No one brought you chocolates and flowers! Well, at least not yet, but my point still stands!”

“Ich am not jealous! Vhy vould Ich be jealous of Mein Bruder, vho could get hurt by zis!? He has been hurt on Valentine’s Day bef-“ Gilbert’s eyes widen slightly as realization hits. “Vait! Vhat do jou mean by ‘not yet’? Vhat sort of trick ist zis?” Tino internally curses himself.

“I’m not allowed to say. You weren’t supposed to know anyone was coming after me. The plan was to tell him once Ludwig and I are on a…” he shakes his head. He’s too embarrassed to say the word! “Out and about,” he corrects quickly. “Then he planned on bringing you gifts and taking you off for a date. He’s been planning longer than I have, and I’ve been planning all year.”

“Who?”

“I already said you’re not even supposed to know he’s coming! But I’m supposed to leave before I tell him it’s all clear.” He takes a soft breath, and forces himself to look Ludwig in the eye. “Technically we planned for me to be leaving with you, but I understand if you don’t… feel the same about me.” His voice catches in his throat and he swallows, hoping neither German man noticed. “I should take my leave now.” He pushes himself out of the chair. “Thank you for having me.” He turns toward the doorway leading out of the kitchen. “Please, forget this ever happened. Of course you don’t feel the same about me, I’m being silly. We haven’t interacted much since the late nineteen hundreds. My apologies for wasting your time.” He rushes out of the room, head bowed, tears flowing freely. Ludwig not saying anything since the first moments of the conversation had been a dead giveaway. He had been so stupid for trying! He finds himself hoping Berwald has better luck with Prussia. At least then one of them could be happy. That’s all he wants anyway. Berwald’s happiness will be enough for him as well. It has to be. He is a few steps away from the house when a hand falls on his shoulder.

“Jou really mean vhat jou wrote in zis note?” Tino shrugs Ludwig’s hand off, and continues walking, stubbornly ignoring the question. “Bitte! Jou have to tell me.” He sighs heavily, and stops walking.

“Joo. But I don’t want your pity! I don’t want to be given ‘a chance’, or anything like that! What I want…! I want…” His body is suddenly wracked with sobs. Why does being denied have to hurt so much? And why does he have to break down now, if all times!? “I want you to have loved me before today,” he whispers, closing his eyes tightly. He flinches when Ludwig’s voice sounds again, close enough to his ear for him to feel his breath.

“Ich did love jou before today. Und, bitte, don’t cry. May ich vipe avay jour tears?” Tino is taken slightly aback. Not just because of the confession, but also because he asked permission to touch him. He nods, hesitantly, and squeezes his eyes shut harder. He has to be dreaming. When he feels the warm hand on his cheek, he knows he’s not. He can’t help but nuzzle it. He hears Ludwig chuckle. “Ich zought jou vere cute before. Now zat Ich can be affectionate tovard jou… Vell, Ich might just die from cuteness. Hypothetically, of course. Ich do have permission to be affectionate tovard jou, right?” Tino opens his eyes slowly, and a small smile plays on his lips.

“Just kiss me already. I know that’s what you want.” He takes pride in the sudden crimson shade of the German’s face. He caused that!

“Vh-vhat do jou mean? Vhat are jou-?” Ludwig sighs in defeat, dropping his fake ploy of innocence. “Ja. Ich vant to kiss jou. Ich have for quite some time.”

“Then do it, before I kiss you.”

“Oh? Jou zink jou can kiss me?” Ludwig raises a brow at him. Instead of replying, Tino grabs the collar of his shirt and pulls him down for a deep kiss. Over his dead body is Ludwig going to be the dominant one in the relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants more of this pairing, or to see how their date goes, or how Sweden asks Prussia out, I’ll gladly write it!


End file.
